The Twin Demigods
by Mirror-Spectrum
Summary: The story take place after Blood Of Olympus...The story about the children from Annabeth and Percy, a twin; Reyma and Desmos.
1. Chapter 1

**Quick Introduction;**

**Following story didn't own by me, either Percy Jackson Series or HoO Series. The only thing that i own is the fictional twin of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase; Desmos Chase Jackson and Reyma Chase Jackson, and some other character that definitely didn't pop out in the original series.  
>Enjoy~~^^~~<strong>

-

**Desmos**

Being a grandson of one of the big three isn't fun at all as you think, we definitely didn't being adore by other, but we are forced to be the best and we treated as sort of lucky charm.

And as for monster business...Well geez, thanks to my father which he is a famous demigod among monster to gods due to his behavior making a new enemy, from monster to gods.

Like as we speak we are being chased by minotaur now "Reyma, how far between us and them?"

The girl right behind me raise her dagger reflecting her brilliant sage eyes, she tried to calculate using her instinct "Well, not too far yet not too close either" Reyma answer with firm tone.

I took the silent message from that sentence. That means we don't have any option to rest. They turn at the next intersection and found themselves facing a mid-tall accelerate and do spider jump, at her second jump she reach the top of the wall.

Reyma always the most athletics one between both of us, she score a new record on the deathly wall climbing poured by lava. She finish that course within span thirty minutes, people might mistake her as a _satyr_ if they see her in action.

"Grab my arm Des"

I gladly take her arm and got pulled over the wall. No time to lose, we race toward the strawberry field. I notice something, Reyma's breath is already heavy, her fatigue start hitting her, her pace is slowing down.

Despite that, suddenly Reyma burst out a laughter

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Sorry..sorry i know this is not the right time to laugh, but it just that i remember something that tragically irony for us. Aunt Thalia and mom got chased by group of cyclops as their first monster-"

"We killed some cyclops this morning" i interrupt

"- and Uncle Nico were facing a Manticore when his first met with father-"

"Encountered with Manticore this evening"

"- and dad killed a minotaur when his first arrived at camp half blood"

"When you put it that way, indeed this is tragically irony we only-"

"repeating our relative's past in one day" Reyma finished Desmos word

"Indeed"

I let out a big sigh and stop right in front of Aunt Thalia's Pine Tree

"What are you doing?" Reyma hardly have a great break when she is running, she stopped when she finally inside the barrier.

"I am sick of running" the Minotaur stop right in front of him, his bloody eye shot a glare to me as if he tried to say _How dare you make me to run a wild goose chase_

"Come on you stupid uselessly oversized meatball. How bout' you and me, one on one" I give out my best death glare to match with his bloody glare. The minotaur charge in incredible speed, i do a side stepped and uncap my father's fourteen birthday gift, Anasklumos, i stab the minoutaur right beside his leg.

He let out a big grunt, he definitely mad he charge back and suddenly got trip by a golden wire make him flying right to me in incredible speed, in my shock i thrust my sword to his heart and make me bathe on monster golden dust.

"I hate it when you decide to do one on one without talking to me first" Reyma got pissed by my spontaneously decision. That golden wire was Reyma's equipment for her hiking.

"Sorry sorry" i only can apologize at this point.

-

**Well the first chapter is finished now, feel free to comment and give me a suggestion thanks^^**

**Desmos: You guys should give us comment -**

**Reyma:-Or we will find you and kill you with more gruesome way that you can think of**

***Both of them give a death glare to the reader***


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick Introduction;**

**Following story didn't own by me, either Percy Jackson Series or HoO Series. The only thing that i own is the fictional twin of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase; Desmos Chase Jackson and Reyma Chase Jackson, and some other character that definitely didn't pop out in the original series.  
>Enjoy~~^^~~<strong>

**-**

**Reyma**

I am sure at least one of you guys would suspect me as a smart person, being the daughter of Annabeth chase, the Architect of Olympus and the daughter of Athena, the goddess of strategy and so on and so on.

However, sorry to crush your expectation, every sort of relative of mine said that i am more look alike with my father. I am not a good thinker nor a good strategist, i usually let my brother do the thinking stuff.

Well, to cover that i used what my brother called it "The most stupid risk taking" however, i like to say it as a quick witted decision. Whenever i fought a monster i rarely think at all, i used my instinct.

Well...Let's back to the story shall we folks. We arrived at the camp safe and sound...NOT. I feel like someone threw us from one hell to another, it kinda pissed me off , i am gonna fess' up the camp is the least favorite place of mine, even though that is the safest place for demigod blah..blah..blah.. I feel safe enough within the middle of my family.

"Glad to see you back Penny" My camp director,Mr D. Okay let me tell you about Mr D, sometimes i suspect there are some screw loose on his head, he never called people with the right name. Well i couldn't said it out loud, if i still value my life.

Mr D is one of the Olympians, D stands for Dionysus the god of winery and party. He was assigned to be our camp director by Zeus for his punishment on some sort of breaking the law, i forgot the detail. Instead the punishment should go only to Mr D, the camper feel more miserable handling that one-a-hell of a god.

"It's Reyma sir" i muttered

"Yeah yeah Roma, Chiron want to meet you both little scoundrel"

"What's for?" Desmos let out a pissed tone, he hate being called little, well since he was a child, he always had a dilemma with his height, he is the only 16 years old at the camp with the height below 5'.

"How should i know Rasmus" Dionysus only shrug and left.

I grumbled and went anyway dragging Desmos, preventing him to give a knuckle hand sandwich to that godly head.

I open the door to the big house "What's the catch, Chiron?" i ask him nonchalantly masking my utter annoyance toward Mr D.

"Ah Desmos and Reyma, good to see you here" there was a woman stand right beside Chiron, she has curly golden blonde hair and is "like a princess,", She is tall, fit, and athletic. Her eyes is an intense shade of gray and always have a distracted look as if she were thinking of a million things at once. She looks like a typical California girl only with a natural tan. And the most important part is that we know that woman

"Mom? Why are you here? I though that you are staying at New Rome with Aunt Hazel, Uncle Frank, Uncle Dakota, and Aunt Reyna" Desmos spoken his curiosity

"Oh i will hang out with them, but before that, you uncle, Nico, ask me to drop his children" a girl with piercing black eyes staring to me.

it give me a shock, for a longest time, i actually keep a feeling toward Uncle Nico. Heck, i never knew that Uncle Nico is married. No one knows about my secret, even my twin didn't know it.

I give a look to that girl.

She has piercing black eyes, with a long shaggy black hair like his father and her skin inherit from her father, olive. A dim light reflect on her black disc eye giving out a faint radiant of fierce and brilliant look It remind me of someone, but i can't tell who. She is around 15 or 16 years old like us. However, something disturb me about her, my instinct said there are something wrong with her, before i can find it, suddenly her lips are moving

"Are you done checking on me?" She glare at me suspiciously, her voice has thick italian accent . I blushed

"Sorry - i - didn't-" i stuttered my word, god this is embarrassing

"I think what she meant is she didn't meant it." Desmos save my pathetic ass "Hi my name is Desmos Chase Jackson and this is my twin, Reyma Chase Jackson. Nice to meet you" Desmos raise his hand for shake

She only glare at Desmos hand "My name is Rico. And i don't do handshake sorry"

My mouth twitch in irritation. when i want to give a piece of my mind. Chiron interrupt me.

"Reyma..Desmos...please tell other camper to gather at mess hall. We have a new game to play"

**Sorry for kinda long update, busy with stuff**

**Reyma: especially for high school student**

**Desmos: that hardly manage his score**

**Me:Shut the godly UP both of you! Well, please drop your suggestion and review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Quick Introduction;**

**Following story didn't own by me, either Percy Jackson Series or HoO Series. The only thing that i own is the fictional twin of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase; Desmos Chase Jackson and Reyma Chase Jackson, and some other character that definitely didn't pop out in the original series.  
>Enjoy~~^^~~<strong>

**-**

**Reyma**

"Who the hell she is, acting arrogantly" For straight two minutes Reyma keep talking about Rico. Storming to one cabin to another informing the news with really loud voice, the sign that she is pissed off.

"Well this is awkward" Desmos only shrug, he secretly known that Reyma have a feeling toward uncle Nico.

Reyma abruptly stop "What do you mean by awkward?" her wild sage eyes fixed on Desmos brilliant sage eyes

"Well.. You like uncle Nico right?" Reyma's shoulder tense, scanning her surrounding and walk closely to Desmos "How the Hades you know that?"

"Hey I am your twin, what do you expect." Desmos said it with smug look and walk to mess hall "Come, Chiron is waiting I am curious with this new games thingy"

Every camper surround the mess hall, it roughly around two hundred camper are presnt, the demigod and the descendant mix in the crowd. Desmos could see his Athena's friend

"Hey Roy, wassup" Desmos do a quick fist bump

"Well other than certain girl barge in to Athena cabin and shout with annoyingly loud, it's fine" Roy smiles cheerfully

While Desmos are chatting with Roy I took a visit to Ares bunch and greet my friends (I know.. I know… knowing my father is Percy Jackson the mortal enemy of Ares, but I still a good friend with Ares bunch)

"Rey… One more time you shout in my cabin, I gonna give you a cake" Derek threaten me with a spear.

Okay here one thing, I always hate sweets it gives me headache when I ate it. So, basically Derek's threat really effective, it gives me a shiver down to my spine imagining it.

"Sorry, sorry, it just that I got pissed off"

"Wow it's rare to see you pissed off" Solena, the eldest girl from Ares bungh walk to Reyma "Who is this I can say unlucky person is?"

"Meh.. a new guy, a descendant of Hades."

"Uncle Nico's child?" Reyma nod "Her tongue is really sharp, sharper than you I think Sol"

"Stop bluf—" Before Solena can finished her sentence, Chiron kick his hooves to the pavilion. "Heroes may I seek for your attentions"

"As Reyma and Desmos called you, I hereby announce you a new game, called Protect the Honorary **(Sorry for lame name) **the rule is simple. We will divide to two groups, each group pick five campers among their team as Honorary Soldier, they will wear different color of armor to differentiate between them. The enemy goal is to subdue all of honorary soldier, you can pararylz them or make them faint, but no killing."

"As for the honorary soldier, your weapon will be sophisticated, you can use magic tool, and you can fight too if you want, but bare hand. You can't pick any dropped weapon and use it or you'll get insta disqualification to th rest of the team"

"Are you ready heroes?"

A wave of cheers fill the mess hall, everyone hype with the new game

"The game will start next week, form your team now heroes"

Time skip one week passed

"Okay, I hereby announce you the team. Poseidon cabin will team up with Ares Cabin, Athena Cabin, Hephaestus Cabin, Hecate Cabin, and Hades Cabin. As for the opposing team Zeus Cabin will team up with Apollo Cabin, Iris Cabin, Nike Cabin, and Deimos Cabin."

"Why you invite Rico to our team!? i really want to beat her smug look on her face." Reyma keep ranting for first ten minutes until Desmos cover her mouth can't stand his twin sister rant

"I have a plan for her," The way Desmos said it, like it already finals " now come with me. I'll tell the honorary the plan i have though. And you definitely one of them. The honorary member i mean" Desmos give a wide a grin that gives I shivered right through my spine, i hate this expression of his.

**Yay the 3rd chapter have been published, like always i welcome your CnC even i will accept flamming that i won't care XD**

**Desmos: Oh you accept flaming thingy?**

**Reyma: Then improve your grammar will ya'**

**Me: sorry i am working at it, but if there someone want to help me fixing my grammar, please PM. However i can't pay you or anything for the heads up ^^**


End file.
